


Running with Spirits

by Seraphim_of_Dragons (orphan_account)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Tag Updates As I Go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Seraphim_of_Dragons
Summary: A story based off of Avatar Zuko AU drabbles which was inspired by Muffinlance tumblr. Summary and chapter one now up.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	1. Summary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts).



**Running with Spirits**

For 100 years the Avatar slept, and for 100 years the world has been at war. A civil war threatens to tear the Fire Nation to shreds; the North has grown stagnant in its isolation; corruption lurks within the heart of the Earth Kingdom; those of the South face extinction with grim determination. Yet there is still hope, for in the frozen waters of the South an ancient power is beginning to stir. With its awakening, it can bring about hope for a better tomorrow and peace for the world. Or it will clash with certain powers already at play and bring about destruction the likes of which the world has not seen much less survive.

Join Aang, Katara, Sokka, Teo, Toph, Yue, and Zuko as they learn the true cost of peace and balance as well as what truth, lies, greed, sacrifice, love, hate, friends and family mean to them.

So expect heart pounding fights, duels between them and pirates, daring rescues, beneficial gain, devastating loss, uplifting romance, harsh heartbreak, magic, and of course turtleducks.


	2. The Avatar Awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1.  
> No beta, hope you all enjoy!  
> Vaatu is a shapeshifter in this, I can't see him as anything else (other than what he already is).

**The Avatar Awakens**

They're going to the South Pole because the spirits are restless. ' _They have slept long enough_ ' La tells Vaatu, who tells Zuko, who tells a sleepy group of teenagers and one pre-teen why he just woke them up and packing up camp before Agni's rays have touched the Earth.

That was two days ago.

Now they are in polar waters. Vaatu has transformed into an orca eel to carry them all. Zuko is sitting on his head like some odd human figurehead. Teo is performing his maintenance checks on almost everyone's weapons and their supplies. Yue is sharpening Frostbyte. Toph meanwhile is making the best grumpy marshmallow impression the group has ever seen. (Teo thinks she would be a flaming marshmallow if she where a firebender.) (Toph wasn't happy with the heavy clothing or the thick boots.) (She didn't want to freeze so she's wearing them.)

"Any idea what we're looking for?" Teo asks no one in particular as he finishes carving the last character into a jade protection talisman.

"Nope. We'll know when we see it." Toph says completely deadpan.

"Tui has only shown me images of ice, sea, and more ice whenever I ask her." Yue adds.

"Hate to break it to you snowflake, but that's what we're in at the moment." Toph sasses.

"Funny I thought Vaatu was carrying us." Yue says serenely. She smiles when Toph starts laughing and sheaths her blade.

"Still, you'd think think that-" Teo starts to say when Zuko suddenly stands up, effectively cutting him off when Vaatu's rumbling voice echoes through him.

"They are awake."

"Who-" They all start when a pillar of light blasts into the sky like a very long signal beacon.

"Raava." They are now going towards the light, Vaatu picks up speed as they go.

Somehow they don't notice the two Fire Nation Warships changing course. Perhaps, with the spirits help, the warships don't notice the little group headed in the same direction they are now going.

. . .

Somewhere on the ice, excited grey eyes look up into confused blue.

"Would you like to go penguin sledding with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, feedback, and or reading. I'm happy with all. Please enjoy this Avatar Zuko AU.


	3. Sorry

**Sorry**

To all those who were reading this I am sorry but this story won't be continued. Not by me at least.

Thanks for the short ride.

S.o.D

**Author's Note:**

> The Avatar Zuko AU we didn't know we needed till recently. Hopefully this can tide us over till Muffinlance writes theirs.  
> As always kudos and feedback welcomed!


End file.
